


如何變成吸血鬼

by jifeigoutiao



Category: 3JSB, omiryu - Fandom, tsim - Fandom, 臣隆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jifeigoutiao/pseuds/jifeigoutiao
Kudos: 1





	如何變成吸血鬼

逃離現實的人開起了一輛小車

（原來喝好多酒就能開車的了hhhhh）

-

「隆二我說，你要變成吸血鬼嘛」臣咬著叉子，看著把一大塊肉塞進嘴裡的隆二，鼓鼓囊囊的像隻倉鼠一樣。隆二咬著肉塊，「嗯？好啊」小鼻子翁了起來，看來肉是hen好吃的了，「要怎麼變呀」，他繼續叉著剩下的盆中餐。臣托著頭，露出了獠牙，「咬你呀」，身為吸血鬼臣的眼睛居然是藍色的。「不要。」隆二咬咬咬，咀嚼著，「一定好痛，我不要」，「欸！你不當吸血鬼就不能和我永遠在一起了啊」臣收起獠牙，哭哭唧唧的，怎麼這吸血鬼比起他本人的種族還像只狼人。隆二想了想，「如果有不痛的方法的話我就陪你當吸血鬼！」，還是在咬咬咬，什麼時候才吃完啊，臣心想。「你不怕嘛，說得這麼輕鬆」臣看著挑走盆裡青豆的隆二，一邊用叉子托回去一邊問道，「怕什麼呀」隆二抗拒著青豆，「你這吸血鬼又不怕陽光又能用銀器，還喜歡照鏡子，十字架對你又沒用，你又和狼人族的是兄弟，我怕什麼呀」隆二無情的吐糟著普遍世間對吸血鬼的認知，該說是臣不正常還是那些只是捏造出來的故事。臣無奈的放下叉子，「就不怕我咬死你哦」，他直勾勾的看進隆二的眼裏，試圖尋找著一絲恐懼或懷疑。「不怕哦」贏了青豆大戰的隆二放下叉子，笑嘻嘻的看著臣，「因為是臣嘛」。臣靜了靜，拿起隆二的手臂，「不如我現在就咬你一口吧」，想娶了想娶了。「不～要！！！！！！」隆二那走得飛快，雞飛狗跳就是這種？

臣看著逃脫的雞仔，思考著有什麼不痛但是又可以咬到隆二的方法。啊啦，想到了。臣舔舔嘴唇，咳咳你確定你真的不是隻狼嘛。

隆二穿著浴袍，在鏡子前面左看右看，嗯，要變成吸血鬼的話這身體也太弱了吧，都沒什麼肉，雖然肌肉是有的啦，還是結實的，可是為什麼看起來這麼瘦小呢。也穿著浴袍的臣不知道什麼時候閃到隆二的背後摟著他，「嗯？隆二在看什麼呢？」，隆二叉著腰，「我太小隻了，要變成吸血鬼的話實在是太小隻了」，臣溺愛的親了親隆二小寶貝的臉頰，兩人一起看著鏡子，「可是隆二這個size對我來說剛剛好耶，又能摟著又能抱著，還能輕鬆抱起」，隆二頓時笑開了，「嘛也是」，他抱著臣環在自己脖子上的手臂，「那吸血鬼大人打算什麼時候把我變成吸血鬼呀？」問正重點了。臣啃了啃隆二的耳朵，「現在吧。」

說畢舔了舔隆二的耳邊，把手伸進隆二的浴袍裡，交叉手的順著隆二的胸摸到腹肌，又在隆二的腹肌上交換了手，順著腰側摸到隆二的屁股，捏了捏，不知道什麼時候就把隆二的浴袍給整件脫下來了。「欸？⋯」還沒問得出口隆二的嘴已經被臣給封住了，臣一手托著隆二的臉使他側臉和他舌吻著，一手沿著隆二腹肌中間的那條線往下搓，一把握住了小隆二，按摩著兩顆又揉著隆二的分身。臣某根昂起了的龐然巨物隔著浴袍摩擦著隆二的臀部，浴袍粗糙的材質使得臣擦過的地方發熱。隆二反手把臣浴袍的繩子一拉，給解開了，浴袍柔柔的裹住了兩人。

臣的巨根已經頂上了隆二小穴的開口，不過基於怕痛的隆二，臣還是熟練的從浴袍的口袋中拿出潤滑劑，擠到自己的分身和隆二的後穴上，胡亂的抹了一把，然後又把剩下黏在手上的膏狀抹到了隆二的下體和腹肌上。臣嫌麻煩，把浴袍給甩開了。他把隆二抵到鏡子前，摟著隆二的腰部，插進了隆二體內。隆二的喘氣化成了霧氣在鏡子上化開，手則是牢牢的抵在鏡子上，支撐著從後面來的進攻。臣依然摟著隆二的腰，不停把自己往隆二深處送。臣貼著隆二的背，好溫暖哦，下身進進出出。兩人喘著粗氣，房間裡只有㗩㗩水聲，隆二偶爾發出的嬌喘，和臣因發力而低鳴，炙熱的氣體在鏡子上形成霧，模糊了隆二的臉，鏡子上也漸漸有個人型的霧氣。

臣多次想要直接往隆二的脖子咬，不行，還不是時候。他吸啜著隆二的後背，壓制著咬的慾望。隆二抵在鏡子上而翹起的屁股使得臣能更深入，更大力的撞進隆二體內，臣帶著長指甲的手指抓住隆二的屁股，指甲幾乎都要陷進隆二的肉裡。他雙手抓著隆二屁股的兩邊，一下比一下更用力的插入隆二。「嗚⋯」隆二微微發出一聲悲鳴，脹大的分身似乎快要達到臨界點。臣抬起隆二的上半身，把他逼得和鏡子緊緊貼住，臣的手穿過隆二的手臂和鏡子中的空隙，交纏著握著了隆二的手背，下身依然不停的往隆二裡面頂。小隆二在鏡子面摩擦，上了潤滑劑的小隆二在鏡面不停打滑，為隆二增添了一份快感。

隆二的叫聲越來越大聲，臣也快要到極限了，他把心一橫加快了力度和速度。在雙雙達到高潮的同時，臣一口咬進隆二的頸動脈，把毒液注進隆二的身體，同時也把精液射進隆二的深處。 

沈浸在快感之中的隆二根本沒發現自己被咬了，只是軟綿綿的躺到臣懷裡，因為毒液和筋疲力盡的影響下呼呼的睡著了。

第二天醒來隆二照著鏡子驚訝的發現自己的眼睛變成紅色了，指甲也變長了，也擁有吸血鬼的速度和力量。嘛，能瞬間轉移到床上還是蠻好的一件事來。

不過最重要的是他變得長生不老，和臣一樣，能永遠陪在他身邊。


End file.
